A Lonely Punk
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: Beyblade: Kai one-shot


[Story start *Anza's p.o.v.*]

As usual I was training on my own – so much better that way – well at least that's what I think. I'm a rogue blader. Got no team, not anyone. People go on about shit like 'You're are loner' or 'Emo girl'. Yeah so what? I'm emo and like to be on my own, you don't have to be like that, I make my **own **choices. But whatever, cos usually whoever criticizes me gets the crap beaten out of them, I don't take no shit from no one. But anyways, **I'm **gonna be the best – and whoever gets in my way will be crushed and defeated.

[*Kai's p.o.v.*]

Man, what a shit day. I swear Tyson gets more annoying by the minute – not just with the fact that he's somewhat better than I am – but his personality is like a thorn in my side. Seriously, I despair.

* * *

[Next day]

"KAIIIIIIIIII!!!!" A (not) surprisingly annoying voice yelled and woke me up. I'm gonna fucking kill him.

"Tyson…" I growled cracking my knuckles.

"Woah! Woah! Sorry dude, but Ray's battling someone out at the park – it looks major 'cos nearly the whole town's there!!!" Tyson apologized frantically, explaining in such a rush that it took a while to register.

"Oh shit…" I mumbled. I got up and got ready as quick as I could. I never liked to admit it, but I do see the beyblading community as my friends; even Tyson who's the most over-confident, cheesy, ANNOYING git ever, is my friend.

"Come on!!!" Tyson started running before I had a chance to talk to him. Stupid arse.

"Hang on…" I muttered running after Tyson.

[*Ray's p.o.v.*]

This girl is out of this world. Her blade is so powerful, yet she has no one to support her. It's just her.

"Attack!" She bellowed, her blade hurling towards mine – this is the big one.

"No! Drigger!" I yelled as Drigger got knocked out of the dish. I was stunned. Everyone was stunned. Where did she get all this power? And who was she?

"Nice battle dude – but not good enough!" She smirked and ran off.

"Wait!" I called to her, but she was gone. Everybody began to leave, my team looked baffled. What happened?

"RAY!" I heard a voice call me. I turned and there was Tyson along with Kai running towards me; the rest of the team was already there.

"What happened?" Tyson asked, I bowed my head in shame.

"I lost" I said, Tyson's mouth fell open with shock.

"WHAT?! Who to?" He stuttered.

"This girl, I think she's a rogue blader. She had no one supporting her – in fact I don't think anyone knew who she was" I described her.

"What did she look like?" Kai asked, I was surprised.

"She was emo-punk with pale skin; dark brown hair and eyes with a really badass attitude" Hilary commented. Kai's head shot up.

[*Kai's p.o.v.*]

**Emo-punk? Rogue blader? Wait! It must be that girl I see hanging around; she always seems to be beyblading really hard at practice or acting like a proper badass, plus no one seems to know her – I wonder…, **I realised.

"Kai? You ok?" Daichi asked looking confused.

"Hn" I turned and walked off, I needed to think. If I saw this girl again, I can make up for the Bladebreakers loss and find out who she is.

[*Anza's p.o.v.*]

Huh! I won and yet Ray put up a good fight, not bad for a world champion. But the guy running towards him, Kai – his teammate – I think he would definitely be my type of challenge. **Yeah but it'll never happen so just keep on dreaming Anza! **I thought to myself. I prepared my launcher.

"LET IT RIP!" I yelled launching my blade on top of a rock near the sea – then another blade came and knocked it off so I caught back in my hand.

"Show yourself whoever you are" I growled. Then my moment of rare surprise. It was Kai Hiwatari standing in front of me.

"So you're a rogue blader, huh?" He stated, I smirked indifferently.

"Nicely noted Einstein, now what brings oh-so-mighty Kai Hiwatari into my lowly presence?" Kai looked blank.

"You battled Ray" He said as of by accusation.

"Maybe…" I was playing with him, but then he does that sometimes with his opponents – truth be told that it is one of his skills/knowledge/experience from him that I admire.

"I know you did because you're the only real emo-punk rogue blader round here that I've seen" Kai continued.

"Not like anybody cares or even knows I exist, so if you're here to chat piece of advice: Fuck off!!!" I threw back cruelly, not prepared to listen to his arrogance or his I'm-superior-to-you shit… but then that's what I'm like a lot of the time. Even so, he just smirked.

"You got balls kid but that isn't going to get you anywhere against me" Kai drawled, I stared coldly back at him.

"Number 1) If I didn't have balls bastards like you would walk all over me; number 2) I'm not a kid, I'm 14 – and number 3) Are you challenging me after a miserable defeat from me against world champion Ray Kon a.k.a. your teammate?" I bit back, Kai looked uncertain.

"I think you just got yourself one, what's your name kid?" He shrugged not caring.

"The name's not kid dude. It's Anza" I crossed my arms, and then Kai looked at me properly, his deep purple orbs drilling into my skin. I felt strange under his gaze, he wasn't bad looking… NO!!! That's bullshit! I can't fall for this arrogant arsehole, but then he's strong; hardworking; adaptable… anything I'd like to be…

"Let's go" He said. I got out my blade, looking at it, contemplating how I can beat someone like Kai. I mean he's world champion beyblader and has been very good for a while, so how will I compare?

"- 3"

"- 2"

"- 1"

"LET IT RIP!!!" We both yelled as we launched our blades.

"Dranzer! Blazing Gigs!" Kai sent Dranzer hurling towards mine.

"Not so fast, big guy!" Just as our blades were about to collide, mine swerved neatly out of the way.

"What?!" Kai couldn't believe his eyes.

"Surprise!" I smiled in my sarcastic way while rolling my eyes, Kai then regained his composure and smirked.

"Not bad, in fact I'm quite impressed" At that I was quite surprised, flattered even… now wait just a fucking moment.

"Strata Dranzer!!! Get him!" I only just realized that Dranzer was heading straight for me; as the two smashed together we both saw them battling it out in the sky. Dranzer and Strata Dranzer.

"Keep going!" I yelled.

"Don't give up!" Kai bellowed. Soon a blinding light formed.

"Urgh, I can't see…" I groaned.

"Me neither…" Kai mumbled. Soon the light was gone and a shock came to both me and Kai – both of our blades had stopped spinning – a draw?!

"Wh – what?! Unbefuckingbelievable!" I growled angrily, Kai raised his eyebrow.

"Feisty much" Kai muttered. I started shaking violently with all the fury I could must.

"You – no – GRRR!!!!!! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!!!" I screeched, Kai smirked.

"That's the general idea" Was all he replied. Pretentious – uncouth – arrogant – cold – distant – strong – deep – sensitive – calm – handsome… Oh shit I'm lost now between annoyance for this git and ATTRACTION!!! This is so not right.

"I'm outta here" I mumbled running off.

[*Kai's p.o.v.*]

I watched her run off. She was pretty damn good, but I felt strange being with her. She's almost a carbon copy of me, except more badass and lonely because I admit I do have friends. But then, that's probably why after a match when someone wins or loses against her, she looks sad watching them being comforted or congratulated by friends or teammates. _**Anza… I'll find you again – soon, **_I thought. Better get back to the team.

* * *

[Next day *Anza's p.o.v.*]

I can't that stupid Kai out of my head!!! It's like he's my equal – match – second half – whatever you want to call it!!! And yet he frustrates me. Being sat by a river doesn't seem to help much; neither does blading practice nor walking along the coast… oh fuck it! I'm gonna train.

[*Kai's p.o.v.*]

It's decided. I'm going to find Anza. She's like a replay record; I'm always seeing her punky antics; her aggressive manner; her constant loneliness. I searched everywhere for her – the beach – the park – downtown – can't find her. Then I did. She was concentrating hard on her beyblading skills; I have to admit I admire her hard work. She has great potential.

"YOU!!!" She suddenly noticed me. Bugger.

"What the fucking hell do you want?" She snarled, I was unperturbed by her belligerent response – it sounded like mine.

"Just admiring you at work" I replied, she then blushed neon red which was amusing seeing as she had pale skin.

"Oh gosh sorry" She mumbled looking… ashamed?

[*Anza's p.o.v.*]

God I am an utter berk.

"How come you always bide by yourself?" Kai suddenly asked looking curious, I was quite surprised that the great Kai Hiwatari wanted to know a bit about me.

"Bit backwards coming from you" I said raising my eyebrow, Kai's expression never changed. He's damn good at hiding his emotions.

"At least I do have some friends or a team" Kai pointed out, hammering the point home to my heart. I felt shattered, humiliated. My blade stopped spinning.

"You ok?" Kai looked suddenly soft; I felt numb and my head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool. I picked up my blade and made towards the door, and then Kai grabbed her wrist.

"Hey what's up?" Kai started to look annoyed.

"Why are you so bothered? You can hardly say a nice sentence to your teammates, yet they're the ones who have stuck by you and I'm only someone you've just met" I felt like crying, it hurt.

"They don't understand me, not like you can do" Kai mumbled. I was stunned, me? Understand Kai?

"Look, are you really that oblivious?" Kai pulled me closer.

"About what?" I answered quietly.

"You" Kai turned me around and closed the rather small gap between us. It was like my defence had completely melted just being in his arms, I wanted this to last forever; just me and Kai. We finally broke away for air. Kai looked into my eyes and I blushed badly.

"Ok I admit it!! I fell in love with you since I've seen you before; I admired you skills, your personality – everything!" I blurted out feeling very embarrassed, Kai looked surprised - then he smirked.

"There's lots I'd like to learn about you, but first of all you talk too much" he bent down to kiss me again but I placed my index finger to stop.

"Kai Hiwatari – I love you and want to do exactly what you have said just then, learn about you – but first of all… I'm going to kiss you" I reached up and kissed him passionately, to which he returned. Maybe there's no need to be alone after all.

* * *

**_Piscesgirl09: Thnx for reading :)_**


End file.
